A devil's cipher
by sanspapyrustheskelaton
Summary: Gravity falls has finally got rid of the demon known as bill cipher but as a last resort bill has opened a rift to alternate universes (AU) and has found himself in the world of highschool dxd with this being his last chance he seeks the power of one of the strongest being imaginable hoping to get his power back (issei hyoudou x harem)


AN: changed some of the grammar and since this is the first chapter i was able to change some things first all journals were taken inside the portal were as before only one did my idea was for like different people through out the different worlds and dimensions to get one orb then the three would come together in like a portal or something but decided that issei well get all three the people who were going to get it where **Issei Hyoudou **from **high school dxd, ****naruto ****uzumaki** from **naruto **and **shido itsuka **from **date a live**

Bill "talking" 'thinking'

People "talking" ' thinking'

**location**

I don't own gravity falls or high school dxd wish i did but nope

Third person

**Gravity Falls-random part of the forest**

It's been three days since bill cipher was defeated and gravity falls was being as normal as it could be. Stan Pines (hero of the town who has recovered most of his memories thanks to Mable and her scrapbooks)was with his family by a fire burning all recorded documents of bill cipher from the newly recovered journals (brought back after weirdmageddon was reversed when bill was defeated) stan was pouring gas on the fire well Soos was cooking hot dogs, Mable was roasting marshmallows with wendy next to her poking the fire with a stick and ford laughing as the demon was finally being taken care of, dipper was next to Soos looking as the menace who's been haunting him and his sister all summer finally being Taken care of for good.

"Ha ha take that you demon" said stan as he dropped the empty gas can on the ground ford laughed some more as dipper look to ford and asked "Hey great uncle ford what are we going to do with the journals now. Are you going to keep them ". Ford looked to the ground then to all the people around him "hmm you know i think that old thing can finally be put to rest besides you got your own journal now I think it's time for you to document your own weird adventures don't you think". Dipper smiled and took out his own journal a blue book with a dark blue pine tree in the middle "ya I guess you're right but what are we going to do with the journals now" asked dipper. Stan, Ford and Mable put there hands on their chins in a thinking gesture for an idea . "We could bury them in the forest," said stan. "No no then someone else could find it" said ford. "Maybe we could build a cool robot that would turn into a spaceship and blast off into space" said Soos. "sorry Soos but that seems highly unlikely to work besides the ship might just come down again," said dipper. Mable got up from her spot on the log and put her hands up "boys boys i think your missing the obvious solution" said Mable. "Yeah and what would that be pumpkin" said" Stan

The next day

**Mystery shack bottomless pit**

All workers of the shack were at the pit with ford closer to it holding the journals with his six fingered hand looking at the pit of darkness then to his lifelong work. Ford look to the people around him then with one hard toss of his hand through the journals into the bottomless pit

'Goodbye bill lets us hope that your weirdness is finally over'. Thought ford as he watched his journals fall into the endless darkness of the pit "Hey six fingers you okay" said stan as he put his hand on his shoulder. Sigh "yeah i'm fine. Come on let's go" said ford. "Yeah dudes we still got some work to do for your birthday" said Soos. "yeah dipper lets go we still need to get more balloons" said Mable as she and Dipper left with wendy and Soos. "come on we should catch up bro don't want them to go to crazy " said stan and he left to grab his car keys. Ford followed after him casting one last look to the pit before leaving with his family leaving the pit and his journals behind.

**bottomless**** pit**

as the journals were falling through the endless blackness of the pit as the books fell journal three's pages started to move to the blank pages words started to form on the page outlined with a yellow aura forming a broken language foreign from this universe. filling page after page till they reached the back a deep chant started forming filling the pit with a deep demonic chant. As the chanting went on a yellow started forming from the newly written pages of the journal quickly surrounded the journal before covering the other two journals. The light quickly started to get brighter almost blinding. When the light died down the journels were gone in there place where three yellow orbs the size of a grown man's fist glowing faintly in the darkness of the pit. soon all three orbs started forming ruins. As the orbs formed there last ruin a beam of yellow light shot out of the three before forming a portal and making the three orbs fly threw.

**inside the portal**

inside the portal more portals can be seen floating around the weird portal filled place. As the orbs flew through portals after portals the orbs started to fly towards on the seemed to fire magical energy out like a mini gun. The portal was larger than the others with demonic and holy energy along with many others The color of the portal was red with with a bit of green mixed in as well. As the orbs grew closer to the portal the picked up speed till all three orbs hit the portal. Like glass the portal broke and sucked in the orbs before closing up and making the portal disappear from the strange world.

**unknown location**

As the portal opened up the orbs popped out and started falling towards the ground but before they could hit the pavement path the trio of orbs stopped. As people walked around no one seemed to notice the orbs as its flew past them and into the big city. The orb started to go away from the city and picked up speed flying by giant buildings till it came to a stop at a small house flying to the window of one of the rooms. Inside the room was a bathroom with a toilet, small bathtub, sink and shower. The orb deciding that this wasn't the right room and started exploring the rest of the house till it came to a room that looked like it was made for a young child. The orb fazed through the window till it came to the bed and dropped. The orb's ruin left and the glow subsided as the orbs became solid and sat there in the form of a triangle waiting for the owner of the room to come back.

(AN hello people this is the prologue for my first fanfic. It's a crossover of high school dxd and bill cipher from gravity falls also i want to see if you can guess where journals one and two ended up. But anyway, this is my first fanfic i was planning on doing this story I adopted from DeltaWing13 the story's called The champion of Olde i'm still working on it but anyway if you have some tips for me since this is my first fanfic then i'll be glad for. So this was sort of a scratch job I put together to see if someone liked this story and to test out my ability for this crap so I hope I did a good job and that this story is to your liking if you like this story tell a friend and don't forget to R&R peace out)


End file.
